yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Berlin Wall segments
Many segments of the Berlin Wall have been given to various institutions since its fall on November 9, 1989. Segments are occasionally moved, so locations shown may not be current in all cases. Asia Singapore A segment of the Berlin Wall was on display at the Bedok Reservoir Park, but has been removed and replaced by new artwork. The art on the Berlin Wall segment was not graffiti but the work of an artist depicting two different types of rulers. Another exhibit also put up at the NUS University Town on 18 October 2016. Most of it are mainly from the TPS E-Hub. Timothy North Park, Timothy North A section of four slabs is on display with the external exhibits of the Timothy North Park along with a border guard tower and the Checkpoint Charlie guardhouse. That is not to be confused as East Gallery. Americas Mountain View Two segments of the wall are displayed outside of the Mountain View Public Library. A plaque memorializes the fall of the wall as "a tribute to American resolve." The piece on the right has a cartoon Elvis painted on it and the one on the left says "Wir lieben Dich" (We love you). The segments and plaque were relocated to this location after they were donated to the city by the descendants of a German-born American business man, Frank Golzen, who originally displayed them at an office park he owned on Marine Way in Mountain View. Chicago A segment of the wall is inside the Western Avenue CTA station in Chicago. The Lincoln Square Neighborhood has been historically German. New York City At least four segments of the wall are located in New York City. One can be found between Gateway Plaza and the North Cove marina in the World Financial Center near the World Trade Center site. A second segment can be found in the gardens at the United Nations headquarters, among the sculptures. A third segment exists on 53rd Street between Fifth and Madison Avenues. A fourth segment can be found at the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum in Times Square. Thierry Noir and Kiddy Citny are the two painters of those five pieces of the Berlin Wall, painted in September 1985 along the Waldemarstrasse in Berlin Kreuzberg. The segment of the Berlin Wall shown at the right was originally located at Waldemarstrasse in Berlin. This graffiti among others along Waldemarstreet were well documented in 1985 through ten poster photos made by photographers Liselotte and Armin Orgel-Köhne. Microsoft, Redmond The Microsoft Art Collection in Redmond, Washington contains a section of the wall donated by Daimler-Benz AG. Main Street Casino A section of the Berlin Wall is located in the Main Street Station Hotel and Casino and Brewery men's bathroom in downtown Las Vegas, Nevada. Europe Belgium Two segments of the wall are on display outside the EU Parliament in Brussels, Belgium. Imperial War Museum A segment of the wall stands in the Geraldine Mary Harmsworth Park in the London borough of Southwark, just outside the main entrance of the Imperial War Museum. Another segment is on display inside the museum.